simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Louie
Louie is a non-playable character in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. ''He is a member of the mafia and hosts the wager races in every level. '''Roles and Appearances' Louie appears in every level of the game as the host of the wager races, he also appears in a story mission for level 5. The following list contains every appearance in the game: Level 1 * Wager Race 1 (Boss) – Homer can find Louie standing outside of Springfield Elementary School, offering entry into the wager race. This race has an entry fee of 20 coins and a time to beat of 3:15, requiring Homer to complete an entire lap of the level. Level 2 * Wager Race 2 (Boss) – Bart can find Louie outside of , the Legitimate Businessman's Social Club offering entry into the wager race. This race has an entry fee of 25 coins and a time to beat of 2:10, requiring Bart to complete an entire lap of the level. Level 3 * Wager Race 3 (Boss) – Lisa can find Louie outside of Ye Olde Off-Ramp Inn, offering entry into the wager race. This race has an entry fee of 30 coins and a time to beat of 2:20, requiring Lisa to complete an entire lap of the level. Level 4 * Wager Race 4 (Boss) – Marge can find Louie outside Springfield Elementary School, offering entry into the wager race. This race has an entry fee of 35 coins and a time to beat of 2:30, requiring Marge to complete an entire lap of the level. Level 5 * Wager Race 5 (Boss) – Apu can find Louie on the corner outside the bank, offering entry into the wager race. This race has an entry fee of 40 coins and a time to beat of 2:05, requiring Apu to complete an entire lap of the level. * ...and Baby Makes 8 (Boss) – Apu speaks to Louie outside of the Legitimate Businessman Social Club to ask about the Buzz Cola trucks. Louie tells Apu that they are controlled by "mysterious strangers" and threatens him and his family for sticking his nose in other people's business. During the mission, Apu needs to escape from Louie twice, who is chasing him in a limo. Level 6 * Wager Race 6 (Boss) – Bart can find Louie at Kamp Krusty, offering entry into the wager race. This race has an entry fee of 45 coins and a time to beat of 1:55, requiring Bart to complete an entire lap of the level. Level 7 * Wager Race 7 (Boss) – Homer can find Louie in the parking lot of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant offering entry into the wager race. This race has an entry fee of 50 coins and a time to beat of 1:30, requiring Homer to drive to Springfield Elementary on the other side of the level. Trivia * In level 7, Ralph, Nelson and Milhouse who host the street races are replaced with zombies to fit the Halloween theme, however Louie is not replaced with a zombie and still hosts the wager race himself. * Unlike Ralph, Nelson and Milhouse's street races, Louie's wager races do not use the same music track in each level and use different tracks from elsewhere in the game: ** Levels 1 & 2 *** ** Level 3 *** ** Level 4 *** ** Level 5 *** ** Level 6 *** ** Level 7 *** Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run